Bare
by ace-x-love
Summary: Artemis curses herself for having left her wallet behind, or then again maybe not.


He was alone in the cave's shower room as he turned the knob and the water came to a halt. He sighed, it had been a long day of training with the team. Kal had busied himself by reporting back to his King, asking if he needed any assistance back in Atlantis. And in the meantime everyone else hit the showers eager to leave the cave for a night out. Aquaman later assured him everything was fine back at home, and he encouraged Kal to go out and enjoy himself with his friends. Offering him a night free of missions – for once.

Kal tried to free his mind of any other business he might need to take care of as leader. He'd grabbed a locker near the far back of the room. With only a towel draped around his body he was leaving behind a pretty wet trail. As he shuffled for his clothes he heard the front door open. Her voice was clear enough for him to recognize.

"I'll be there soon, just forgot something back at the Cave." Artemis turned the corner where Kal was standing a few feet away as he ducked for cover. "Just go in and grab some good seats, I'll meet you inside."

She hung up and opened up her own locker near the front. While Kal tried to keep still and refrain from being heard. He was positive everyone had left the cave. But he must have missed Artemis leave out the zeta tube. The blonde was silent as she worked and Kal couldn't be sure if she was still there or not. So he ducked his head an inch back to check. He must have missed the wet spot because he suddenly felt his feet lose control and slide across the wet floor. He bashed into the wall hard but remained hidden.

"Who's there?" Artemis shot up quickly from the side.

This didn't look good and how would he even begin to explain himself? She would think he was being a creep of some sort. But eventually he decided it would probably be best to explain the situation before –

He didn't get a chance to because in the next second he saw everything go black, and the last thing he remembered was a steak of long blond hair crying out "Oh shit!"

* * *

It was Kaldur!

She'd knocked him out. Fantastic.

And he was practically naked by the time she found him. Why hadn't he spoken up, she cursed her insane tiger instincts. Her training from black canary's session kicked in and she was just trying to be cautious. They had received intruders in the cave before and she worried for a second this was the case again. Except it wasn't. And now Kal was lying there bare and yea she had to admit he was yea naked. He must have slipped because his towel was inches apart from covering his – well his yea…

And this was all her fault. "Way to go Crock."

She covered him up and tried to see if he was stable. He must have slipped pretty hard to have straddled her or else she wouldn't have reacted and kicked him in the face. Artemis looked at her phone and pondered whether it was a good idea to ask for help. Ze could be here in and instant. But having to explain the situation to her? Knowing Ze, she would probably use this against her when they got older one day. So scratch that plan, wasn't worth the blackmail risk. Guess she had to manage and somehow get their bold leader to his private quarters.

"Oh boy…" she gulped. This wasn't awkward whatsoever at all.

She tried to slowly pull her arm around him and heave him up, but this was harder then it looked because the damn towel just kept slipping.  
'Damn it! Why hadn't he just been dressed!' she yelled at herself. "Ok, ok 1 and 2 and –"she heaved him up and completely missed the part where she should have gotten something to dry up the wet floor first. Because now she felt herself slipping – she tried to take cover and ended up in a worse position. In her head she tried to rephrase her silent thoughts – too late. There was no way of putting it nicely but she um well – she'd landed right on top of him. By the time she managed to pull him upright again, she really REALLY hated herself for having left her wallet behind. As she tried to heave him at a faster pace out the door, Artemis suddenly felt him stir.

His eyes still seemed far away and lost but his voice spoke up sluggishly, "hmmm….Artemis?"

'Don't panic.' But she couldn't explain this. 'Ok – um panic.' She let him drop hard on the floor making sure he was no longer aware of what was happening.

"Shit." She grumbled.

Before any of this had happened she thought Kaldur was a great leader for the team, wise, noble, and all that stuff. But now her thoughts were wondering and they were ah – well a handful. 'Wasn't this the kind of things people write about in those stupid romance novels?' She thought to herself. 'Great my life's a living soap drama…' Finally by some miracle she managed to get him safely to his quarters without having to drop him or anything again. Zee was probably going to kill her for having ditched her with Dick by herself but she'll learn to get over it.

Artemis covered him up and refrained from letting her eyes wander. But deep down she was still only human, and if she had to admit it to herself well Kal was really attractive. All for the fact that he was the team leader and she should also stop letting her thoughts wander. 'What was wrong with her?' She figured it was best to leave him like this, make him believe he must have dreamt the entire thing.

As she lifted herself off of his bed she felt his arm gently pull her hand back.

"You really should have just left me there…" he quietly admitted out to her.

Her checks were automatically flushed but she didn't dare turn around to face him. She was already standing up all she could mumble out was, "couldn't just leave you like that."

"I promise not to say anything if you don't." He replied.

The blonde simply nodded away from his direction and walked out the door. Outside she tried to control herself and eventually managed to pull the phone from her pocket. She pulled up Zatanna's last text and replied back. _"Know what couldn't find it. Change of plans." _Then she headed back to toward the zeta tubes with her hand covering up her bright red face. She prayed and hoped that maybe one day, like Dick was so fond of saying, they would laugh about this.

* * *

_IN THE DISTANT FUTURE…_

_Kal stood once more in front of one of the League showrooms alone; feeling the heat from the water hit his cold body. He didn't even flinch when he heard the door open. He didn't even bother to move a muscle when he felt the wind from the towel hitting the floor. He stood there as he heard her footsteps slowly approach his side. Then he grabbed her hands as she hugged him finally meeting him by his side. _

_"Took you long enough." He chuckled. _

_"Change of plans," she whispered close for him to hear. "Why did you miss me?"_

_Kal remained silent for an instant as he felt her soft breasts rub against his back, feeling her warmness close around his smooth cold body. Finally he turned around and felt the slight shiver of surprise rise from her. Artemis felt as his hands firmly caressed her down her wet back while he planted soft kisses by her neck. _

_"Yes." He finally answered close to her ear._

_She hated when he drove her this mad from just the sound of his words. But she too had ways of driving him crazy, for her._  
_The hot water continued to hit their bodies but it didn't stop them from finding each other's lips again and again. Kal was beginning to move down her chest sucking one of her hardened nipples. _

_When she uttered close to his ear, "hey remember when…"_

_Her words were lost only for him to hear. At the thought of the memory his eyes perked up to meet hers._

_"You really should have left me there." He said smiling._

_She kissed him back with tongue, and heard him moan out for her._

_"…care for me to leave you now?" She said leaning into him. _

_"Not a chance."_


End file.
